Hidden
by Ichigo1010
Summary: Everything that you think that you know about Mikan Sakura is a lie. She is not sweet, she is not happy, and she is most certainly not stupid. "You people are so easily fooled by a little smile... Or maybe you just didn't want to see the truth."  R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is the new and improved version of _The Side That Is Hidden_ named simply _Hidden_. For those of you who have already read it I really really do hope that you like this version more - I sure do.

To those of you who are new: welcome! I hope you like my story ^^

Not Beta'd!

***Note:** this does _not_ mark the beginning of the weekly updates. I just thought that I'd go ahead and get out the first chapter. Weekly updates will start soon though.

**Disclaimer: **I'm on Fanfiction for a reason people.

**OoOoO**

**Prologue**

He was fighting non-stop: burning a man to death in one moment, slicing out another's throat with the quick slash of a knife the next.

Ruthless.

Crimson eyes watched emotionlessly from behind the cold porcelain surface of his mask as blood sprayed through the air and his enemy fell, boneless, to the floor already dead.

The fifteen year old quickly scanned his surroundings for more to fight while mentally creating an escape route. It was just his luck that he'd been sent into one of the AAO's bases just to retrieve some stupid briefcase with some obscure, unnamed item within it. How cliché was that anyway? The answer is very.

Impossible odds, stupid reason, _idiotic location_. It was always like this.

_'I swear to kami, if I die on this stupid mission I'm coming back to haunt Persona for this!'_

He was fighting his way to the only exit in the room; a single white door that gave the only light available in the dark area that was currently wide open as more and more agents of the AAO spilled into the otherwise empty room, all armed and dangerous, along with torrents of rain. The whole room rocked at a steady, nauseating pace; the result of being on a very large boat in the middle of a storm.

Lightning flashed and crackled in the background.

Natsume, case held firmly in his hand, darted past a group of three guards and sent out a wall of flames towards them the moment he was past them. Twenty more stood blocking his path and Natsume mentally cursed as blood began dribbling from between his lips and he suppressed a harsh cough. His Alice was getting to him…

_'Not now!'_ he growled.

And in that moment of distraction one of his many opponents had managed to take out a gun and aim. And fire. And _hit him in the shoulder dammit!_

Cursing audibly this time Natsume bit back a scream and crumpled to his knees. The case slid out of his previously viselike grip, the arm carrying it the one that had been shot. The boat rocked and the case slid to a far wall that was away from any of the currently alive opponents. The enemy was upon him.

_'Well shit,'_ he thought with more than a little bit of annoyance and bitterness, _'I'm going to die now, aren't I? Great. Just fucking great! Ruka is going to be so pissed, and I still haven't found Aoi. Damn you Persona this is all-'_

A soft, cold chuckle interrupted his angry thoughts and Natsume looked up to see a dark figure standing over him.

"You're not a very positive boy, are you?" a melodic voice asked in a way that Natsume would have thought was amused if not for the dead tone in which the question was delivered.

_'A mind reader?'_ Natsume thought with narrowed eyes. And come to think of it, his eyesight was starting to become slightly blurry. Due to blood loss, he assumed.

"Hmm, sort of," the person replied and cocked their head to the side. "But that's not the important thing right now… Now if you will excuse me, Kuro Neko-san, I will heal you and bring the case to headquarters myself."

The figure – a girl Nastume decided based on the voice – bent down and reached out a hand to him that was glowing a rich emerald green with the power of the Healing Alice.

Natsume jerked back in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing healing me? The enemy is still-"

"Dead, Neko-san. They have been for a while now."

"D-dead?"

The cold giggle that burst through the girls' lips sent chills down Natsume's spine. This person…

"Yes! Dead. I killed them all of course. Silly little kitten, so unobservant. Aren't you supposed to be the best? Look around yourself. It may be dark, but it should still be apparent, no?"

The crimson eyes teen didn't deign the girl with a response and instead began dragging his eyes around the room, first taking in the bodies of the people he killed himself, and then….

There was blood everywhere.

It was splattered across the walls, difficult as it was to see, as well as the floor. His once alive enemy now lay lifeless, killed in more way that one: some with slit throats, others by what looked to be spikes of ice protruding from their chests. Some… some Natsume didn't want to describe.

"When?" he asked softly, looking back up to the girl. He still couldn't see more than her outline due to the poor lighting.

She hummed.

"While you were having your internal rant, of course."

"But that was only for about twenty seconds and there were just as many people!" Natsume protested with a snarl. There was no way in hell that this chick was really saying that she killed of them on her own. Not that quickly. "You're lying!"

"Tut, tut, Kitten," the girl murmured condescendingly. "What right have you to doubt me? Besides, I had the element of surprise on my side. With them all focused on you, sending out a widespread attack was simple."

She sneered at him for a moment.

"You make such a good little distraction," she told him coolly.

"Bitch," Natsume hissed, eyesight flickering as he lost more and more blood.

Her laughter was filled with shards of ice. Natsume felt his hair stand on end.

"You insult the one who saved you? Perhaps I had been sent by Persona to check on you but _really_. So ungrateful… Maybe I should just let that bullet wound finish you off instead of healing you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Oh how Natsume wished he could burn the girl right then and there. If only he wasn't so weak and his Alice so shot he would-

"I would dare," came her simple reply. "Only Persona wants you alive, though I don't know why, and I am obliged to carry out his wishes. Now shut your mouth and I will heal you."

Natsume hissed at the masked girl and glared at the floor as a cool feeling washed over his shoulder and the fiery pain from the bullet wound drained away. He glanced over to see his arm healed; new and unblemished skin covering the place where he'd been wounded seconds before.

"Tch," he muttered, jerking his arm from her grasp.

"Hn," the girl responded and held out her hand towards where the case was, never removing her gaze from him. Or at least he thought so. One could never tell with those masks on after all… The case shuddered a little and flew into her hand.

Natsume frowned.

"Just how many damn Alice's do you have?"

She considered him for a moment.

"Enough," she replied simply. "And now that we're done here, go. There should be another Alice waiting here with teleportation to take you back to headquarters. I suggest you hurry. I killed the crew before I came here and this ship will sink soon."

"Give me the case first."

"Heh. No. I saved your ass, kitten, and as such I will be the one to bring this back. Now _go_."

The fire Alice snarled but didn't fight anymore, not really caring that much anyway. That damn thing had almost gotten him killed anyway.

"Tch. Whatever."

He rolled to a stand and began to walk towards the door, only slightly behind the girl who had begun to walk before him. He squinted his eyes in the rain and sighed deeply as he felt the water wash the old blood from his arm where the gunshot wound had bled as well as the sweat and dirt.

Outside, while stormy, there was more light and Natsume was finally able to inspect the girl who had saved him.

She stood with perfect posture and simply soaked the air with power. Her clothes were completely black and consisted of a tight fitting sleeveless turtleneck as well as gloves and bands around her elbows while her arms and wrists were covered by various silver Alice control devices. She had black leggings on and knee-high black boots that strapped up. On her right leg there was a knife and a gun attached by straps, on her back was a sheathed katana. She had long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail that was currently being weighted down by the amount of rainwater it had soaked up. Around her neck was another control device necklace.

And then there was her mask; a delicate looking creation that was white and had sakura blossoms scattered all across it in various graceful arcs and swirls. Blood trickled slowly down the porcelain surface, being washed away by the rain.

"Who are you?" he asked, curious despite himself. As obnoxious and undeniably creepy as the girl was, she was interesting.

She tilted her head slightly and Natsume just _knew_ that she was smiling a very small, cold smile right then even though her face was covered.

"Hells Angel," she replied softly, and then without warning disappeared.

A swirl of Sakura petals was all that was left behind. The flowers were quickly swept away by the wind and rain.

Natsume slowly bent over to pick up a single pink petal that had been blown to the floor right beside him. He rubbed his fingers over the smooth petal and looked up to the raining sky.

"Hells Angel, huh? Interesting," he smirked. "Very interesting…"

Natsume let the petal go.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: **End the super long prologue of doom.

So... yeah. Let me know what you think, k? :D

Press the button~!

*wiggles fingers hypnotically*

You know you want to! ;)

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... I think I got a pretty good response for the first chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! they were amazing.

To my many Anons: e-mails don't show up if you just type them straight up in reviews you have to put spaces and stuff but I wouldn't recommend doing that either incase some weirdo got a hold of your e-mail address. Also if you are expecting and immediate reply you can't because you're an anon. So... yeah.

People demanding me to update: DON'T. A "please update soon!" or whatever at the end of the review (or as the review for some of you) is fine though. I have a life and I'm taking classes even over the summer for school. I update as I can, okay? I appreciate the enthusiasm but saying stuff like: "update already!" or "You need to update" will not make me move any faster. I work as quickly as I can.

Props to the people who reviewed all three stories: **kat10kat2** and **XxAoiTsukixX**. You guys are awesome!

Extra props to: **XxAoiTsukixX,** **KidTantei**, **Aquamarine Lacus**, **Viola Cain**, and **shiro-kuro neko-nya **for wonderfully amazing reviews

Extra-extra props to: **XxAoiTsukixX** for not only being awesome but submitting what I am pretty sure are two of my longest reviews for two of my remakes stories so far. Also…. You're like my sister-that's-not. Yeah… I'm pretty sure that that made no sense to anyone but me ^^

Long chapter is long. Just... yeah.

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful morning that day in Kyoto: the air was cool, the grass a beautiful and lush green. Various birds chirped and flitted around the sky, chattering to one another in a language that only birds understood.

It was early enough that children and parents alike were still getting ready for their day and dew still clung to the blades of grass. Teenagers were still being dragged out of bed by blaring alarm clocks and annoyed parents and the morning joggers were heading back home after a good run.

Currently a mailman was walking about, bag slung over his shoulder and on the job despite the fact that it was only seven. His job started earlier than most peoples, with him waking up at 5:00 every morning to get ready and be giving out mail by 6:30. He was heading to the twelfth house on his route now and was feeling rather accomplished, getting the feeling that he would finish early on his very first day if he kept of the pace he was going at now.

With a small grin he trotted up to the mailbox belonging to the Sakura residence.

A small giggle floated through the air from an unidentifiable origin just then and the mailman straightened in surprise, glancing around himself. The streets were empty. He blinked and pushed away the bad feeling he was beginning to develop.

Opening the mailbox, he began to search his bag for the bundle of letters and cards belonging to the house before him. Fingers wrapping around a particularly thick stack, the man smiled upon finding the Sakura Residences' postage.

Another giggle and a small rustle then. Once again the mailman couldn't figure just _where_ the sounds were coming from. Despite himself, he started to become just a little bit nervous and hurried his motions, closing his mailbag and reaching out his hand to put the mail into the mailbox so that he could _get out of here_.

_Rustle…_

"H-hello?" he called out uncertainly.

_… Rustle, rustle…._

A third giggle was heard.

_'Where-?'_

The man was starting to become seriously freaked by now.

Something touched his shoulder.

The man jumped and spun, just barely keeping a hold on the mail in his hands.

"H-hell-llo? W-who's there?"

Yet another giggle.

The mailman began to visibly shake now.

_'A ghost?'_

"Finally…." A soft voice murmured from behind, right into his right ear. Cold fingers wrapped around the hand that held the mail that belonged to the Sakura's. "You're here~!"

Ever so slowly, terrified brown eyes shifted to the side to see just what it was beside him.

A young teenage girl stood there with pale creamy skin and large hazel eyes. Her honey colored hair was swept up into a messy bun and the mailman blushed. She was beautiful.

The girl gave him a sweet, close-lipped smile.

And then those cold fingers _squeezed_ around his, sharp nails digging into his skin and here eyes darkened with malicious intent, narrowing and losing their innocent sparkle. She bared her teeth in a wicked grin, only to reveal two shining rows of pointed, shark like teeth.

"Boo!" She whispered fiercely.

The mailman shrieked in terror and ran, the letters that had once occupied his hand falling to the ground, only to be caught by a slender fingered hand before they touched the cement.

Mikan smiled sweetly, teeth returning back to normal as one of the many colorful stones on a pretty charm bracelet she had glowed a pale blue.

"Bye!" she called with a tiny wave and a sweet laugh that soon turned into what could only be described as an evil chuckle. She sneered after the poor Japanese's fading figure.

"Ah… I love scaring those guys," she murmured to the open air, glad that no one had been outside so she had been able to play her cruel trick.

It was one of Mikan's favorite things to do. Scaring the mailmen, that is. She liked to see how long it took them to get too afraid before they never came back again. Call her sadistic, but, well. She was. And at least she was only scarring people mentally and not physically.

And because they were all idiots, none of them ever realized just who it was that was the source of their fear.

It was the perfect game.

"I give that guy two more days," she said with a serene smile, unwrapping the rubber band holding together her mail and looking through it for a specific something.

_'Water bill? No. Real estate add… no.'_ she thought to herself.

The brunet shuffled through several more letter and post cards before her eyes stopped on a plain, cream-colored envelope with no return address or any other writing except for a complex emblem with the letters _GA_ printed in gold ink in the center of it.

_'The academy sent me a letter,'_ she acknowledged with a small hum.

Mikan tucked the letter into one of the magazines that she was subscribed to but never actually read.

_'Fashion magazines… tch. Such a waste of time and money,'_ the teen thought with distaste.

The last letter in the stack made Mikan glare and roll her eyes in annoyance but being who she was, Mikan _had_ to read and keep this particular message. It was from her "best friend" after all.

Mikan put all of the other mail back into the mailbox to retrieve later, reading the front of the third piece of mail in her hands as she did so.

Hotaru Imai was the sender, the return address being from the prestigious Gakuen Alice in Tokyo; school for the gifted and talented. Or at least that's what everyone was told…

Mikan sneered, ripping the letter open to retrieve the single piece of paper inside.

Six lines were printed in Hotaru's all-too-familiar handwriting.

Mikan fought the urge to crumple the note up and set it aflame.

Instead she read the lines again.

Kami, she hated that girl…

Hotaru... what to say about that girl? In all honestly Mikan found her to be to be cold, rude, and boring. She was always hitting her with that annoying baka gun and her other inventions. Not that anyone beside herself knew that. No… the whole world thought that Mikan Sakura absolutely adored the raven haired girl as she was, after all, her self proclaimed best friend. The thing is though, that was all an act.

Every.

Single.

Last.

Bit.

Actually, Mikan _hated_ Hotaru Imai.

But once again, that was all on the inside. On the outside Mikan was seen as hanging off of the girls side, claiming that she was the best friend in the entire world and could do no wrong. It had been that was since they had met in elementary school.

That had been years ago and six months ago exactly the arrogant twit had left to Gakuen Alice. This was the first letter from her in months, _despite_ Mikan's weekly sending of letters to her "best friend in the whole entire world".

Mikan wanted to throttle the girl. Or rather... slowly torture her as payback for all of the years spent as a punching bag.

She wouldn't though.

_Couldn't_ is the more accurate word, actually.

Why the act you wonder? One word: mission. It was a long term one at that, with the point of it being to hide away from the AAO and other organizations as the Academies secret weapon. After all, no one would expect and immature, childish, stupid, and loud teenager to be academies top, would they? And they most certainly wouldn't expect her to be two and a half hours away. This was the reason why she was in Kyoto.

Mikan silently pondered why they had not simply let her live within the academies boundaries in the forbidden area of the school, away from the public eye and students. It would have been much simpler that way: no act, no evil best friends, and no one would know that a girl called Mikan Sakura even existed. But with a shrug, Mikan dismissed it. The Academies decisions almost never made sense after all.

And being the agent that she was, Mikan had thus far completed her mission to perfection, never slipping out of character unless she _knew_ that no one was around and even then sometimes not. Of course she had. Mikan was the number one. Mikan was the Academies pride and joy. _The _agent.

It didn't mean she liked her mission though.

_'Witch,'_ Mikan sneered in her mind. She should have expected this from her. Hotaru always treated her as a test subject for her machines, rather than a best friend.

She rolled her eyes as she recalled how just last year she had used her "unsuspecting" best friend as a test for her newest invention: itching gas. She was dying for _days_ after the foul smelling red smoke had been sprayed at her and had come to school, red all over and extremely uncomfortable, because of it. Of course Hotaru had no antidote, though. It was a newer product after all... Yup. That's a best friend for ya!

Stuffing her magazine and the letter from the Academy under her arm, Mikan took a deep breath and switched herself into "idiot-mode" before running to her front door, waving Hotaru's letter in the air and screaming that something from her beloved best friend had finally come.

OoOoO

"Whyyyy?" Mikan wailed, a waterfall of tears pouring from miserable hazel eyes. She was curled up in a little ball on her living room floor.

Her Ouji-chan watched her dramatic cries from the sidelines, a small, unsure smile on his face as he tried to figure out how to calm his precious granddaughter down.

Internally, Mikan was kicking herself though, annoyed as hell over her ridiculous behavior.

_'Why the hell couldn't those fools have given me a persona that was intelligent or something other than the one I have now?'_ she snarled. _'What kind of fourteen-year-old acts like this anyway?'_

"Mikan-chan… I'm sure there is a good explanation for this," her Oujii-chan began nervously, reading over the note himself with more that a little disbelief at the contents. "Hotaru is a very lazy girl, and-"

"NO!" Mikan cut him off. "This time there is no excuse! Six months, Jii-chan, _six months!_ And all that she had to say to me was: _'Hi idiot. I'm doing well. I can't come back this summer as planned. Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone. Or rather, don't do anything stupider than normal. _

_-Hotaru'!_"

She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. Her guardians' old face softened in sympathy.

"I know, Mikan-chan, I know. But…it'll all work out, okay? She'll come back sometime soon."

With a deep sigh he turned and walked out of the room, setting her letter on coffee table in the middle of the living room.

The moment the bawling teen heard the door to his room slide close, Mikan's face blanked, her tears stopped, and she began to wipe the salty tracks away.

She stood up next, brushed her clothes off, and teleported to her room.

**OoOoO**

Dropping onto her bed Mikan let out a deep sigh and slid the only truly important piece of postage from between the pages of the magazine, which she then loosely tossed towards a rather large pile of the things.

Sliding her thumb under the edge of the envelope, she opened it up and slid out the contents in a matter of seconds.

Crisp, white paper that Mikan was sure costed a ridiculous amount for _paper_ of all things, met her eyes. She unfolded it to find a single paragraph written in the middle of the page in harsh black ink. She scanned the words quickly before sighing and standing up.

Glancing around for a moment she grabbed a small black backpack and the fluffy, childish sheep-shaped one that was typical of a person like "Mikan".

Closing her eyes a moment, Mikan took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Well," she murmured softly, face and tone impassive, "time to pack I suppose."

**OoO**

_Hells Angel,_

_You are expected in my office tonight by midnight. I have a mission for you as well as some news regarding your current one. You will be staying at Gakuen Alice until further notice. Pack for such._

_Persona_

**OoOoO**

She scribbled down a quick note to her Ouji-chan in a messy script, explaining how she just _had_ to go to Tokyo to go find Hotaru because she was her _best friend_ and that she was really sorry and she loved him a ton but _I have to do this, Jii-chan._

Mikan placed the note beside his head for him to find when he woke up before studying her guardian for an entire seven years, though he'd thought that he'd had Mikan since she was just a baby due to an illusion cast over him. A small, sad smile curved her lips and she placed a soft kiss on his wrinkled forehead.

_'I never could make myself completely hate you. You were too kind. You were the only one who was kind.'_

"I think I will actually miss you, old man," she whispered.

Mikan teleported away and the soft grass of her front lawn and the sight of an old, familiar house that she'd come to call her own were what met her sight next. Mikan adjusted the black pack on her shoulder and tightened her grip on the sheep one in her hand.

She was dressed in mission attire; all black, all form fitting. The only piece missing was her signature mask, which Mikan took out now and slid it into place.

Unseen eyes looked up to the crescent moon above her head.

The wind blew softly, and then she was gone, the only sign of her existence being the soft indentations from her standing in the grass and a bright swirl of sakura flowers.

**OoOoO**

She walked through the hallways with smooth motions and no sound. All was dark, the Academy having no need to light the school now that every student and teacher was at home in the dorms either asleep or soon to be. The moons rays cast pale light through the windows and cast inky shadows around her.

Mikan kept a steady pace.

If she remembered correctly (and she always did) her destination was down the hall, around the corner, and the first door to the right.

The Dangerous Abilities Class, where Persona would be, was the one with the large, dark door; western style and swinging outwards unlike the rest of the schools classrooms whose doors were ones that slid. As though the designer of the school saw it unfit to let those dangerous Alices even have a door just like everyone else. As though they wanted to make the point that they were just _that_ different and would never quite fit in.

Not that it mattered to Mikan though. She honestly didn't care.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose just then and the teen felt another presence approaching from behind.

A moment of panic: all of her muscles tensed up in preparation for a fight just as they always did when someone new came near – the results of many years of training that had long instilled a paranoia of the unknown. She had yet to discover who it was approaching and-

Mikan relaxed.

She knew this person. It was just Natsume Hyuuga, the kitten from the night before… A crooked mockery of a smile curled pink lips.

He was close enough that if they kept the same path – and she knew he would – they would run into one another soon, his steps longer and more hurried than her own were bound to catch up with her own leisurely ones.

She stole a glance behind her, hazel eyes flashing in the moonlight, and saw a permanent scowl and dimly lit crimson eyes, for once not covered by the dark mask held loosely between his fingertips.

_'It will be… entertaining to speak with him again,'_ she thought slowly.

The kitten chose that moment to look up then, and the moons rays struck his irises and lit them up like crimson fire.

**OoOoO**

He'd been heading towards the Dangerous Abilities headquarters, aka the classroom. He'd had another mission that night – just a simple one this time though – and was going to give his report and confirm whether or not he had completed his mission. Natsume had, of course, and was ready to let the bastard known as Persona hear this and then go immediately head off to sleep.

Silently stepping across the floors, he walked, pace quicker than normal in his haste to obtain much needed sleep.

And then he looked up, and he saw her; dressed just like she had been last night and moving with all the grace of a wildcat on the hunt. The sight of her mask tilted towards him and revealing just the slightest flash of her eyes let him know that she was already aware of his presence and was studying him.

"You…" He said slowly, stopping short. "Why-?"

But then the teen – _Hells Angel_ – turned her head away and continued her trek towards what Natsume could only assume was the same place as he was headed.

Well if that was the case…

"Oi, wait up," he called after her.

He ran to catch up with her when she did not stop, reaching with his unoccupied hand to catch her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he asked her with a frown. "I never saw you before last night and now you've shown up again?"

Hells Angel lightly caught Natsume's hand in her own and placed it back by his side.

"First of all," she said in her icy musical voice, "do not touch me. Second, is it so wrong for me to come and report to my superiors the way you do?"

Natsume's frown deepened but he obliged, if for no other reason that he had seen the power that the girl before him had displayed last night… and he held a grudging respect for it.

"Are you not going to respond?" Hells Angel asked him after he did nothing but stare at her for a while.

"…"

"Then I will continue to my destination."

"… Hn," came Natsume's simple reply to her words and when she started walking again he followed her with narrowed eyes.

This girl interested him. He'd never seen or heard of her before at school or in the DA and so her sudden appearance had been a major surprise initially. She was a mysterious person… and Natsume didn't like mysteries. So he would figure her out.

Out of curiosity to see her reaction, he powered up his Alice to light the end of her ponytail on fire.

Only just as quickly as the flames appeared, they disappeared once more, flickering out and leaving nothing but a faint trail on smoke in the air.

Natsume didn't need to see her face to know Hells Angel's eyebrows were raised in question.

He blinked.

"How did stop my fire?" he questioned coolly.

"I think that you should explain why you tried to use your Alice on me in the first place," she countered easily.

"A test."

"Tch. Fair enough," she allowed. Then, "Wind Alice."

A soft gust of wind blew Natsume's bangs away from his face then and twirled around his head and body, ruffling his uniform, before disappearing. The gentleness of the action almost made him forget the slightly annoyed tone lacing her musical voice along with her usual steel.

He smirked a little.

Apparently he annoyed her. Heh.

Not once had she stopped walking.

"Now that you are through with your test, leave me alone. I have things to do."

"So do I," Natsume agreed easily, and reached up the hand carrying his mask to his face, clicking the porcelain piece into place.

Natsume shoved his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way to the DA beside her.

When they both stopped, they were in front of a large wooden door, and just as Natsume reached for the doors handle, Hells Angel raised her own small hand to knock.

They shared a look.

"What's the point of knocking? He's just going to let us in anyway," Natsume drawled.

"It's polite," Hells Angel deadpanned in return. "Or are such things lost on you?"

Oh how Natsume wanted to burn this girl…

He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Whatever princess," he sneered at her manners. "Do what you want."

"I will, brute," she clipped and knocked three times.

A low voice immediately answered.

"Come in, Hell's Angel."

Said teen turned to the boy beside her and spoke in a light yet vaguely condescending voice.

"Later, kitten."

**OoOoO**

Mikan quickly shut the door behind her and stepped further into the room.

Lit only by a lamp perched on a desk covered in papers and a second one sitting atop a large bookshelf, it was difficult to see the figure behind the desk. She knew his features by heart though, and his black form didn't daunt her at all.

Taking her mask away from her face, she gave a slight bow.

"Right on time, I see," Persona began quietly. "Early even."

"Yes, sir. What did you call me here for?"

"New mission, new status," he explained in a dull voice.

Mikan waited for him to elaborate.

"You will be staying at Gakuen Alice and attending as a student until further notice. Starting tomorrow."

At his words, the secret agent of the academy felt something akin to excitement and a little bit of relief begin to build up inside her.

_'Will I be able to be the normal me again?'_ she wondered. _'No more stupid act?'_

The thought nearly made Mikan smile… or at least until Persona continued.

"You will be keeping your assigned personality as well. For the sake of keeping yourself secret."

Rare happiness = gone.

Mikan nodded jerkily in understanding.

"Good…" Persona murmured, and picked up a thick manila folder that had been sitting on his desk. He tossed it to her. "Here. You will likely have double missions now that you live at the Academy. That has all of the details for your next mission in it as well as your new living arrangements and the layout of the academy."

Hazel eyes scanned the first page in the folder. Mikan grinned sadistically at the sight of her next assignment.

_'This will be fun…'_

"Oh. And you're a special star," the DA's teacher added offhandedly, tossing her a small pin. "Your room key should be taped to the back. Room number 626."

He stood up then, and walked smoothly towards her.

Mikan's eyebrows rose in question and utilizing her stolen mind reading Alice she smiled ever so slightly.

She held out her arms.

"Yes, onii-sama," she said with a soft laugh. "You can have a hug."

Taking the invitation, the much taller person wrapped his arms around his pseudo sister and bent his head towards her ear, whispering, "It's good to have you back, my imouto-chan."

When they separated, the dark man flashed Mikan one of his extremely rare almost-smiles which was readily returned.

Mikan had met Persona was she was about four years old. She had yet to begin her real training, but she was at least being educated in reading, math, and the other core subjects.

And the one who was always to watch over her as she learned and lived life in general, was always a slim figure dressed in black clothing, a thin white mask covering part of his features.

The Alice of Death had thought nothing of the child at first, but after months and months of keeping watch and studying he came to find her as a subject of interest; an oddly cheerful girl with a bright smile and a dangerous set of Alice's being trained to be the Academies ace. She was smart and a quick learner and despite all of the horror and darkness surrounding her, she always maintained a cheerful disposition. Or at least she had for those first few years.

They had broken her by the time she turned seven.

But digressing from that, Persona had been drawn in by the odd child and after saving her from a dangerous fall one day (she had been climbing a tree so she could look at a birds nest) he was completely enamored with her. It was the first time he had ever come into actual contact with her before and it was also the first time after that _person_ that someone hadn't been frightened away. She'd thanked him, actually – told him that she always thought of him like her "shadowy big brother!" since he was always watching over her.

After a choked response of "your welcome" and "is that so?" followed with Mikan's insistence that he should eat lunch with her that day, he found himself a big brother and her a little sister.

He squeezed her hand lightly once before releasing it.

"You may go now."

Mikan put her mask back on and nodded.

Opening the door and stepping out with a small nod towards Kuro Neko, Persona switched back to business mode and hardened his emotions once more.

"And Angel," Persona called. "Tomorrow morning, five o'clock sharp, training field eleven. You will be working with myself, the Kuro Neko, and a few others from now on."

Natsume stared at her in surprise at the news.

"See you tomorrow morning, kitten," she said tonelessly.

The Alice glared, and Mikan teleported away.

**OoOoO**

Special stars, she decided, had it good.

With a king sized canopy bed, a walk-in closet, kitchen, living room, huge bathroom, and a balcony it was basically a miniature house.

Mikan placed her folder and backpacks on her new bed before walking to her closet to inspect the contents.

It was already full with multiple things in it: uniforms, shoes, socks, jackets, mission clothes, casual clothes, hats, and underwear with stupid prints on them among a variety of other things. She frowned at a pair of polka dotted ones.

"Who wears polka dots?" she asked the empty air with disgust.

Grabbing a pair of loose shorts to sleep in as well as a button up pajama top, Mikan left the closet to go clean up in her bathroom. She tossed her mission clothes into the hamper there, laying her mask gently atop the pile of clothes along with her various Alice control devices. A silvery tattoo shimmered and darkened to an almost black color at the absence of the Alice devices: a fail-safe restrictor placed by a special Alice in case she didn't have her control devices on that also strengthened and weakened its power when needed

Standing underneath the hot spray of the shower, too lazy to wait for the tub to fill with water, she let herself relax for the first time in a while.

That she would remain at this school with her assigned personality was… disappointing, but she now had a very nice room, Persona, (and if her missions were all like the one she had just received) entertaining missions as well.

"That will be good enough for now," she whispered into the spray.

Tomorrow she would start school as Mikan Sakura; a happy, stupid teenage girl that adores her best friend. Basically, the same life as before only now she was a student at the academy she had been trained to work for and protect.

She hadn't stayed here in more than seven years and, oddly enough, despite all of the bad memories that she did have from her previous stay in this place, she couldn't wait for the next day.

Mikan sighed in content.

**OoooOooO**

Woohoo! _This was a 5,192 word chapter_. I think that you all should praise me now ;)

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review! ^^

Click it! It's an adorable little button and you know it :D

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap, she's alive!

Yes, yes. I know. I took forever to update and I apologize. Blame life, because she (he maybe? I still think it's a she. Because Life is such a little B) sucks. That and school. Dear lord, school... T_T

**OoOoO**

**Chapter 3**

Mikan awoke to the noisy beeping of her alarm clock.

Blinking slowly, she took in the darkness of the room and chirping of the birds and realized that it was morning.

She slammed her hand down on the off button and untangled her sheets and rolled out of bed.

In a sleep caused daze Mikan went from her bed to her large closet and to the place where her clothes for the morning lay folded neatly in one of the many drawers. She took her pajamas off, letting them fall into a heap on the floor for her to pick up later, and then slid her attire on; different from mission clothes but still with the same style, durability, and flexibility.

Instead of leggings she had on black shorts though she did keep the sleeveless turtle neck due to preference. Black gloves were slid onto her fingers followed by combat boots and her usual array of Alice inhibitors, draping around her wrists, neck, ear, and fingers.

Her mask hung on a length of thin rope attached to the belt loop of her shorts.

Hair in a loose bun, she teleported to her kitchen, made herself a large cup of much needed coffee in a paper cup, grabbed a bagel, and teleported to the designated training area.

She was the first one there, she noticed, and sat in a large tree, sipping her drink and taking a few bites of her breakfast every now and then, willing her mind and body to fully wake up.

Four forty-five in the morning was too early in her mind.

_'Perhaps I should have taken an extra fifteen minutes to rest and been here exactly on time rather than early,'_ she mused before shrugging to herself, downing her coffee as popping the last bite of her bagel into her mouth.

She lit her cup aflame to dispose of it.

Right as she finished swallowing, the first person other than Mikan herself entered the clearing.

She had short wavy hair that was, oddly enough, a pure white color and eyes so bright green that Mikan could see them clearly even from her place so far away. Her blue skirt gave away the fact that she was a high schooler* and a light scowl adorned pretty features.

Two minutes later arrived a tall boy with fiery red that flopped slightly over his right eye (further examination revealed that he had a patch over it) and a single blue eye studied the trees surrounding him. He was a high schooler as well.

The two, Mikan noticed, stood several yards apart and made no eye contact nor did they attempt to speak to one another.

_'Tension between the two? Or is this normal for the students of the DA?'_

She found herself smirking at the mystery.

"I think that it's about time I make myself known," she whispered and took her mask off her belt loop and pressed it into place.

Dropping from her hiding place at a break-neck speed she jumped into the open with a hidden smile.

Both of the present DA members glanced over to her with varying amounts of surprise.

"So you really came," a dry voice observed to the right of her.

Mikan didn't need to look over in order to know that it was Natsume who had spoken.

"Of course," she said airily. "You, though, are _late _kitten."

The fire caster made a face at her last word.

Heh. It was fun to antagonize him.

Choosing to ignore him for now, she began walking towards the two who she did not recognize, sharply tilting her neck from side to side and gaining a symphony of violent sounding but rather satisfying pops in her neck.

She stopped between the two of them, rolling her wrists and ankles.

"And you two are?" she inquired softly.

The blue-eyed boy glanced over at Hells Angel and gave her a once over.

"You first," he challenged.

She shrugged and began nonchalantly stretching her shoulders. All three of the DA members were giving her odd looks now.

"Hells Angel. And you?"

"… Ichirou."

The masked girl giggled cruelly.

"More like Ichi_me_," she said, covering one eye in mockery of the patch covering his**.

He glared at her and hissed, "Shut up!"

She ignored him and turned to the other person of interest, reached down to her toes and glanced up at the one with the snowy locks.

"And you're name?"

"Shiro," she answered easily, raising an eyebrow at Hells Angel. "Is there a nickname I can use for you? Having to say Hells Angel each time will get annoying very fast."

Said girl stood up straight.

"Tenshi."

"Okay…" Shiro said slowly, watching with confusion as Hells Angel tilted herself into a handstand. "Now, what the hell are you doing, _Tenshi_?"

Natsume gave her a look of question as well from his place a ways away.

"Warming up," she answered and shifted into a one-armed handstand as she spoke. "In preparation for practice. What I don't under stand-" she abruptly twisted into a flip and landed so that she could see all three DA at once, "-is why none of you are doing the same."

Ichirou spoke up.

"We never do."

"Oh? And why not, Ichime?"

His single eye twitched at the nickname and he opened his mouth to shout at her when a voice spoke up from the side of their group.

"That's a very good question Tenshi. Why don't they?"

Ichirou, Natsume, and Shiro all froze and looked to the side of the clearing where Persona, dark and foreboding as ever, stood.

No one responded.

"Know that from now on you all need to. Today, training intensifies tenfold. You will find that you will not be able to move barely at all come tomorrow morning since you did not warm up properly now. Perhaps post workout stretches will lessen the soreness to come…"

Natsume frowned.

"Hells Angel," Persona said slowly. "Meet the Kuro Neko, Midorimi, and Aotsuki."***

Hells Angel glanced at them, placing each codename with the proper face, Natsume being the obvious Black Cat, Shiro as Midorimi, and Ichirou being Aotsuki.

"Yoreshiku onegaishimasu," the teen said politely.****

Her words were met with a mixture of muttered, "Nice to meet you too" and "Whatever".

"You all will make up a team, Hells Angel is appointed team leader," Persona said, and began walking around the teens slowly. "You all will learn to work together, and you will not complain about working together. I do not care if you like each other or not. Hate each other. Loathe each other. Kill one another when this is all over for all I care. _But for now you will be efficient_. All four of you were chosen due to your superior and unique skills as well as the fact that you mix well. You are the best individually and will be the best as a team. You will get the hardest missions."

He stopped abruptly and all four stared at him.

"Today is the first time you will work together. You will get to know one another's strengths and weaknesses and I will drive you all _into the dirt_ in order to make you better than you already are."

"I am not asking for perfection from you all. I am demanding it."

Persona began to laugh then and three of the four teens felt a light shiver run down their spines.

"A war is coming and you four are our first line of defense. I welcome to your first day of training… It's going to be hell."

OoOoO

Natsume couldn't move.

It wasn't to say that he hadn't tried or that he was too weak, but-

"Agh! Ruka, _stop!_" he hissed and his best friend dropped his hands from Natsume's shoulders that he was massaging gently.

"Kami Natsume…" the blond muttered. "What did Persona make you _do_? Lift Mountains?"

The Alice snorted at the question. It hurt.

"Not even close."

The worst part of this all was that this was before class had even begun and so the full intensity of the pain and exhaustion that his body was feeling hadn't quite set in yet.

Natsume starting snarling obscenities toward Persona under his breath.

He accepted the bottle of water and pain pills that Ruka gave to him and tried to stretch his arms as his friend discussed the possibility of going to the infirmary to get healed later.

It sounded like a good idea.

"Maybe I should just leave now," Natsume muttered, entertaining the idea that sounded more and more wonderful every second. "Ruka, let's-"

"Good morning class!" A voice sang cheerfully, and in walked Natsume's one-true-hate (not including Persona, the ESP, almost everyone in the DA, his fan club, the- okay. _One _of Natsume's one-true-hates) and homeroom teacher Narumi Anjou. Honestly, he didn't understand why the man way still teaching him. He'd had the same teacher since his first day in the academy and _every single year_ he moved up another grade and taught Natsume. Actually, now that he thought about it he had many of the same classmates as well.

It probably had something to do with his status here…

_'Stupid stalker.'_

"Guess what we have today?" Narumi continued rhetorically, oblivious to Natsume's thoughts.

_'Maybe I should just get up and leave? Who cares if he's here? Unless he does something like use his pedo-Alice to-'_

"A new student!"

Crimson eyes flickered up.

Whispers broke out in the room and Ruka nudged Natsume in the ribs to check and see if he had heard or not, only to immediately start apologizing when he responded with a low, pained hiss of annoyance.

"Sorry!" Ruka muttered again. He scratched his head. "I wonder who the new person is though?"

"No clue," came the monotonous response.

But… Natsume did have an idea. Hells Angel – _Tenshi?_ – had just appeared after all and now some new kid was coming on the same day that Natsume was apparently to be grouped with her. Perhaps…

Narumi gave his usual cue when introducing someone new into the class (Natsume thought that it was because the blond moron thought it was dramatic or something) and in walked… a girl.

His previous thoughts sputtered and died.

**OoOoO**

Mikan tugged on her uniform skirt, waiting outside of the classroom that she had been assigned to. She was feeling a little bit sore after this morning's workout but had the feeling that the other four were fairing much worse.

_'Serves them right, the fools,'_ she thought softly.

Her Nii-san's workout had been… intense. It ranged from things like doing simple laps to his chucking the most outrageous objects at them with the assistance of a strength Alice stone that he had received from Mikan some time ago. Mikan would never forget the look on Hyuuga's face when he ripped an oak tree out of the ground and threw it straight at them.

It had been an interesting morning to say the least.

Very faintly Mikan could hear the sounds of Narumi Anjou – her new teacher – telling the class that they were about to have a new student. He then said something about being nice to her (as if it mattered) and that they should welcome the person with smiles and other similar crap.

Mikan tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, having decided to wear it loose, curled at the ends like it naturally did and two black ribbons on either side of her head.

It was about time.

"Mikan-chan, come in!"

The brunet took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and placed her hand on the handle to the door.

A blinding smile lit her features and a pair of brilliant hazel eyes slid open as she threw the door open and walked into the room.

**OoOoO**

She walked into the room with a beautiful smile on her face, large eyes that were a mixture of green and brown with green as the predominate color and pupils rimmed by a flare of brownish-orange flitted about, taking in everything that they could. Long waves of shiny auburn hair – streaked with darker browns and highlights of honey gold, hints of red and platinum noticeable if one studied her locks for long enough – trailed lightly behind her.

She stopped in the front of the room and her skirt swished around long legs. Natsume didn't miss the way that nearly all of the boys followed the motion with their eyes, dumb expressions on their faces as they studied the new eye candy.

Her eyes suddenly caught his and hazel held crimson for a moment before the new students lips – Mikan, wasn't it? – curled into a little close-lipped smile that made Natsume straighten up just a tiny bit. Her eyes sparkled in a way that said she knew something that Natsume did not, but before he could study the expression any further she broke eye contact.

A dozen pairs of eyes burned into his form, many having noticed that look they had shared and apparently feeling damn jealous about it.

He had the premonition that this girl would be a cause of great annoyance in the future.

And the fire-caster was unfortunately right.

The girl bowed shallowly and introduced herself with the same blinding smile.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm fifteen and a special star. My Alice…" she trailed off slowly and giggled a little.

Natsume thought it sounded like bells.

She put a finger to her lips and winked at the class. Next to him Ruka went completely red in the face.

"For now my Alice is a secret," she said happily.

The class began talking again, and Natsume caught words such a "pretty" and "wow" and "She's a special star?" and a few comments speculating what her Alice was.

He frowned just a little as Mikan looked up to Narumi for what to do next.

"Well Mikan-chan," he said happily. "You can go sit next to Natsume-kun over there!"

He shoved a finger in the direction of the infamous teen and Mikan tilted her head a little, lips forming an "o" shape.

"Sensei," she asked. "Is he the one with the blond hair?"

"No, the one right beside him. Natsume-kun, raise your hand for Mikan-chan please!"

He didn't.

There was a moment of awkward silence during which Mikan shrugged and decided to simply figure it out on her own.

She stopped beside Ruka. Smiled.

"Nice to meet you! My name is- well. You already know my name I guess," she said with a small laugh. "You're not Natsume, are you?"

Ruka stared at her with huge eyes and his cheeks went pink.

"I- I- No. My name is Ruka. Nogi Ruka that is, Sakura-san," he said shyly.

Natsume wanted to smack himself in the forehead a little over the way his best friend was acting.

_'Like a shy little boy…'_

Mikan just smiled at him.

On the inside though she was laughing.

_'I don't know if it's sweet or pathetic,'_ she mused to herself. _'He can't even speak clearly… heh.'_

She stared down at the pure white rabbit sitting in his arms, it's nose twitching a little and twin black eyes staring at her with animalistic curiosity.

"Oh, it's so cute!" she gushed and looked at Ruka hopefully, eyes sparkling and thousand-watt smile lighting up her face. The result was blinding. "May I hold him?"

Several of the boys in the room felt their brains start to melt.

Narumi giggled.

"Y-y-yes!" Ruka replied hastily and shoved the animal in Mikan's arms after a few moments.

After spending a few seconds cooing over the animal, the current center of attention blinked and leaned sideways to look past a flustered Ruka to a scowling boy with raven hair.

"Are you Natsume?" she asked with a smile.

He narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"Hn."

"…"

_'Not much a talker like always, eh?'_

"Ah, yes. That would be him," a boy from the other side of the room said softly.

Mikan glanced over to see a rather… feminine looking teen with sandy colored hair and glasses perched atop his nose smiling nervously at her.

She smiled.

"Thank you!" she said and then looked back to Ruka. "Ruka-pyon," she began, giving him a nickname out of nowhere that had the class staring in confusion, "would you mind moving so I can get to my seat?"

"Sure! I-"

A hand stopped the blondes' hasty movements to get out of the way for the new girl and Mikan looked at Natsume with a frown.

"Don't bother, Ruka. She can sit somewhere else."

"Hey…" she began slowly, brows drawing together.

"Natsume," Ruka spoke up, "Narumi-sensei said that-"

"Screw Narumi," came Natsume's automatic response. "I'm not going to listen to some stupid tranny and this girl looks dumb. I don't want to sit next to something like that… Tch."

Dead silence.

_"Did her eye just twitch?"_

"What? Can't even form a proper comeback?" Natsume sneered.

"You… You little… Ugh!" Mikan growled angrily.

"Hmph. So now you can't speak?"

A beat of silence, then, "Ruka-pyon, here's your rabbit back. He's very soft, thank you for letting me hold him," she said with a sweet smile towards the blond.

But then she turned to look at Natsume and even though the boy was the one with the Alice of fire, flames appeared to be shooting up around Mikan instead.

"What is you're problem?" she demanded in a shout.

A deadpan look.

"You, stupid."

"Why I ought a-!"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ow! Dang it! Who was-?" Mikan began furiously but fizzled out upon seeing amethyst eyes and jet black hair. "… Hotaru-chan?"

"Idiot," came the girls greeting. "Why are you here?"

No one noticed Narumi slip out of the room to shirk his teaching duties. It didn't look like anything was going to get done today anyway.

She sat in her desk near the front of the room, Baka Gun raised and still smoking. She set it down in front of her.

Mikan _squealed_.

"Hotaru-chan~!" she cried, and ran and jumped at her friend, arms outstretched wide for a hug and-

_Thud!_

Was dodged.

"Ow, ow, ow…!" she hissed, rubbing her forehead which had hit the desk sharply. "Mou, Hotaru-chan what was that for?"

Amethyst eyes stared blankly into hazel.

"You looked about to attack me, why would I just stay where I was?"

"I just wanted to give my best friend a hug! Gosh!"

Everyone stared at them, watching with mixed emotions as Hotaru and Mikan argued back and forth and the latter continuously tried to hug the former and was repeatedly dodged.

_'These two are best friends? No way in hell.'_

Meanwhile, Mikan stood opposite Hotaru and while on the outside she was complaining about her "friend" not letting her have a hug on the inside she was fuming.

_'Stupid little witch. Can't even let you're "best friend" have one flipping little hug after ignoring and not seeing her for six months? Is it _really_ that hard?'_

"I came all the way here to see you!" Mikan complained.

_'Like hell I would. Try: I got a new mission and so I _had_ to come here.'_

At this, Hotaru went silent. She stared at Mikan for a moment and with a heavy sigh and a wry little smile, opened her arms up and told Mikan, "Come here you big idiot."

She had to stare.

Did Hotaru Imai of all people _really_ just offer to hug her?

_'I do believe that hell just froze over,'_ Mikan told herself.

Her arms hadn't wavered but Mikan still voiced her doubts.

"I can really hug you?" she asked slowly.

A nod.

"And you _won't_ hit me?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Mikan heard Natsume snort off to her right but ignored him.

"Just come here already."

The brunet slowly smiled and with a little shout of joy jumped at her friend again and hugged her as hard as she could.

"I missed you!"

OoOoO

Mikan sat beside her best friend, attached to her arm and smiling happily.

_"I… I'm not sure if those two are cute or just really weird,"_ one person muttered at the sight.

_'We're adorable,'_ Mikan thought sarcastically, mentally sneering at whoever the speaker was.

Narumi-sensei still hadn't returned and so it was basically free reign in class B. She hadn't attempted to go back over to her assigned seat yet, but knew that she should soon.

Sending a narrow-eyed glance over in his direction she noticed him constantly wincing in pain as Ruka tried to give him a shoulder massage and various fan girls worried and cooed over him, asking what was wrong and if they could help at all by "touching you all ov- I mean. Giving you a _massage_."

Obviously they were rejected, and the fire Alice continued to sit there in pain.

"Tch. Serves him right," she muttered. "Fool."

"Hm?" Hotaru looked up from the invention she was working on.

"Nothing~!"

Fifteen more minutes of hugging, glaring, and internal insults, Mikan was pried off of her best friend and ordered to go to her original seat. Continuing in character, she of course complained loudly before going towards Ruka and Natsume, several people surrounding her and asking her various questions along the way.

When she finally reached the place where she was supposed to sit, Mikan and Natsume simply stared at one another, frowns marring both of their faces.

The brunet opened her mouth to tell him to get over the fact that she was going to be sitting there because she didn't like it either, but before she could utter a word his lips moved to form to words that stopped all movement in the room for the fourth time that day.

"Polka dots."

Mikan gaped.

"Excuse me?" she asked, voice cracking at the end.

Natsume smirked.

"How childish."

Everyone started looking at each other and from Natsume to Mikan, no one really understanding just what those words meant. Only that they were important, apparently, if Mikan's reaction was anything to go by.

"Y-you-! You-!" she began indignantly.

"Me?" he drawled.

_"I think her eye twitched again."_

"Pervert!" Mikan screeched. "You stupid, good for nothing, panty peeking perv!"

Several mouths dropped in disbelief. Had Natsume seriously just-?

Natsume's smirk widened.

"Heh."

"Jerk!" she snapped.

"Hn. Stupid."

"Asshole!"

"Ugly."

"Ugly! I am _not_ ugly you fox-eyed moron!"

"… Stupid ugly."

_"No, really. Her eye keeps on twitching."_

Mikan drew her leg back.

The students had crowded around to watch and those who could see sucked in a breath and she brought her leg forward with a surprising amount of force, right past Ruka, and _kicked Natsume Hyuuga in the shin_.

.

.

.

"Holy shit…" Koko breathed.

The door to the room slid open.

Narumi peaked his blond head in and smiled at them all, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Oh, and Natsume-kun? Mikan-chan?"

Natsume was too busy grabbing at his leg to respond and all that Mikan did was shoot daggers with her eyes.

"Y-yes?" someone spoke up for the two.

"I forgot to tell you guys before I left. You two are partners!"

_"WHAT?"_

**OoOoOoO**

**_Notes:_**

* _Blue skirt:_ Seeing as google, wikipedia, and all other sites that I have checked fail at life and so I have no clue what color the skirts and pants are above the elementary students... the high schoolers get blue. I'm sorry if I'm wrong :/

** _"More like Ichi_me_" _That right there is Mikan being a bitch. I am sorry but there is no other way to say it... it's a play on Ichirou's name, which has the kanji for one in it (Ichi). _Me_ mean's eye, and since Ichirou only has one of those Mikan is making fun of him by calling him One Eye, or Ichime.

*** _Kuro Neko, Midorimi, and Aotsuk_i are each of their code names. Natsume's translates to Black Cat, Shiro's means Beautiful Green, and Ichirou's code name means Blue Moon. I trust you all enough to understand why their names are what they are.

**** _Yoreshiku onegaishimasu_ is the formal way to say "nice to meet you" in japanese. I felt that it fit better than saying it in english because it really emphasizes her detachment and lack of caring that she has towards the others.

**OoOoOoO**

Why yes. Yes I did just end my chapter in that... most likely overused way. Or maybe it's not. I'm not too sure...

So, what do you guys think of how I'm twisting this so far? I'm hoping that you guys are liking it ^^

Reviews wanted, critiques loved! Just press El Button-o por favor (lol wut?)

(That would be this little thing right here)

\/

\/

\/


End file.
